


You've Been Promoted!

by EverydayGeek



Series: Directions Needed [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Stepmom!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: "W-what did you say?" Kara squeaked out in disbelief.Carter looked at her with a perplexed expression and repeated, slowly, "I said that I'm glad I get to have you as a stepmom."or the one where Kara is shocked to learn that Carter views her as his stepmother.





	

Kara didn't know when she'd been promoted to this position, but she wasn't exactly complaining. She wasn't exactly sure how to process this information, either, but she was working on it. She'd recently turned twenty-five, and as someone who was now a quarter of a century old, she figured she'd have many more years to go before she would be considered even remotely suitable for this position. But, alas, there she was, staring slack-jawed and wide-eyed at the person who'd just promoted her.

"W-what did you say?" Kara squeaked out in disbelief.

Carter looked at her with a perplexed expression and repeated, slowly, "I said that I'm glad I get to have you as a stepmom."

Kara's jaw only hung lower at that – she was surprised that she hadn't dislocated it with how wide her mouth was open – and continued to stare at him.

It felt as if time had stood still, but Kara could hear a clock ticking in the background. At least two minutes had passed by now.

"Kara, Carter, I was looking for-"Cat cut herself off, her eyes darting between the unusually silent pair. "What is it?"

Carter seemed to snap out of whatever staring contest he and Kara seemed to be having, but Kara hadn't moved. Her muscles were as stiff as rock. She probably looked similar to the statue National City built of Supergirl in front of town hall. Except, she looked nothing like Supergirl at the moment; she looked more like a frozen woman who had lost mobility. She also looked like someone who had lost their damn mind and, clearly, Cat shared the sentiment.

"Kara, I don't know why you're gaping at my son like a moron, but snap out of it. People are starting to stare."

And they were. Kara could hear the hushed whispers coming from her fellow Catco coworkers and snapped out of her stunned daze.

Straightening her back and clearing her throat, Kara smiled weakly at Carter, then looked to Cat, who was staring at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Cat, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Cat's brow furrowed. "What is it?"

Kara inhaled a steady breath and gave Cat her 'I'll tell you once we're alone' look. Cat stiltedly nodded and turned to smile at her son, who had been eyeing them both nervously. "Carter, honey, why don't you go converse with Weepy over there," Cat pointed to Winn's desk, where the man in question was typing rapidly onto his computer keyboard. "I just need to talk to Kara in private for a moment."

Carter looked between them with wide eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" his eyes darted between his mom and Kara as he asked the question, but Kara knew it was directed at her.

A genuine smile spread across her lips at the question. Kara shook her head and brought her hand up to muss up Carter's already unruly hair. "Trust me, kid, you did the opposite. I just need to talk to your mom about something regarding work."

Carter didn't believe her, of course, but he didn't question her, either. He gave her a small smile of his own and made his way over to Winn's desk.

"Okay, what happened?" Cat asked, cutting straight to the chase once her son was out of earshot.

Kara felt a large smile break across her face and grabbed Cat's face between her palms, placing a sweet, chaste kiss onto her lips.

Cat's lips twitched slightly. "What was that for?"

"Your son loves me."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"He called me his stepmom."

Cat froze. "He what? When?"

"Just a few moments before you arrived. We were talking about taking a trip to an amusement park that just opened outside of town, when Carter told me he was glad to have me as a stepmom."

Cat looked gob smacked. "Wow…" she breathed. This was the first time Kara had ever seen her speechless. "How do you feel about that?"

Kara felt her heart flutter in her chest. She was happy that Carter felt comfortable enough around her to view her as his stepmother. She and Cat had been dating for a year now, so she'd had a lot of one-on-one time with Carter. But, at the same time, it terrified her to be held at such a high standard. She was practically his second parent, and she was only twenty-five. It was weird, but not an entirely unwelcome weird. If that made sense.

"I think…." A smile found its way back on her lips. "I think that I'm kind of okay with it. It will take some getting used to, but I don't mind."

She was surprised by just how much she had meant it.

"I'm glad, because he loves you almost as much as loves me," Cat said with a smile, before waving Carter back over.

"So…" Carter trailed off, staring down at his sneakers.

Kara nudged him in the shoulder with her own, smiling when his bright eyes stared back at her. "So, how about we check out that amusement park today? I'm sure my boss wouldn't mind letting me out a little earlier."

Kara glanced at Cat as she said it and bit back a squeal at the small nod she'd received in response. Kara leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to Cat's lips. She grabbed Carter's hand and began rushing toward the elevators.

"Have him home by no later than eleven, and I mean it, Kara," Cat called after her.

"Sure thing!" Kara called over her shoulder as a nearby elevator opened. The pair hopped on and pressed the button leading to the lobby. Kara smiled at Carter. "Are you ready to eat your body weight in ice cream and cotton candy?"

Carter grinned. "Bring it on!"

So, maybe she wasn't the most responsible stepmom. But she could work on that tomorrow.


End file.
